And Then There Was Light
by DearlyFictitious
Summary: The Avengers just recently added two new faces to their team and since then, no day has ever been boring. This is what happened on one of those days... Relationships if you squint. Rated for T for swearing. SPORADIC UPDATES.
1. Don't mess with my Bro

And Then There Was Light

 **Hello everyone! DF here :D**

 **Thanks for clicking onto this fic, I made it specially for** **Myridia5632** **'s birthday! You'll have to thank her for pulling out me of my writing slump...as I am currently putting off another fic...eh heh.**

 **I do believe a disclaimer is in order:** **DearlyFictitious** **does not own the Percy Jackson series or anything Marvel related. This was written purely for entertainment and no money was made off this.**

 **Warning, this is not been edited...**

It was a beautiful day outside and the jolly sun's rays were bouncing off of the Avengers tower radiantly, Tony couldn't help but sigh in content after taking a large swig of his liquor. He leaned back on his -totes awesome!-recliner and closed his eyes, preparing to send his mind to dreamland until a small voice of caution whispered in his mind, _'It's a little too quiet, dontcha think?'_ Immediately, both of the billionaire's eyes flew right open and he whipped his head from side to side, inspecting the area, even going as far as to gesturing his nose wildly, trying to perceive any indication that his premonition of doom was justified.

Some onlookers might stop and think that the crazy man was paranoid, but in retrospect, he had every right to feel so.

See here's the thing. Due to a long series of events and outrageous circumstances beyond anyone's control, he was now landlord to two other tenants in his humble abode. Naturally, just like any other person, himself and his teammates were weary towards the newcomers but gave them a fair chance. After their initial trial period on the field, all teammates concluded that the newly instated Avengers fit in their ragtag team perfectly, almost seamlessly… _however_ … Tony thought that their newest additions should've come with at least a warning label.

The newborn Avengers were two superpowered, godly, ADHD, dyslexic,... _teenagers._ And therefore a hassle to keep occupied when not on the field.

Right on cue, a large and fuming Asgardian burst through the doors, "Man of Iron!"

Resisting the urge to rub his temples, he swung his chair to face the speaker, "What is it Pointbreak?"

Thor stomped over and snatched Tony's liquor, downing it all in one go, "Those _Griskas_ are trying to make a fool of me! I refuse to be disrespected in such a way."

Tony stared forlornly at the empty hand that used to have what probably would've spared his sanity, "The hell are you talking about?" Thor huffed indignantly and began his long overly detailed list of woes. After about three minutes of non-stop babble, Tony blinked slowly twice before holding out a hand to stop the wildly gesturing Asgardian, "Slow it down and narrow it to at least 5 sentences, try to breathe in between."

Thor pinned him down with hardened glare, "They are ignoring me, the Crown Prince of Asgard!"

Tony facepalmed and spoke between his fingers, "Thor, they're a pair of teens, their attention spans aren't exactly that long." A loud guffaw sounded and the two turned to the source of the voice.

"That's rich coming from you. Your attention span is next to nothing."

"Nobody asked for your opinion Birdbrain."

Clint walked up to them, "I dunno what you're going on about Thunderpants, I like them just fine."

"That's because you're immature."

"Oh hoh, says the pot calling the kettle black!"

"I'm too awesome to be at their level."

"Says who?:

"Says me."

"Oh yeah?"

"Bring it Bir-!

Thor had grabbed Tony by the crook of his arm and started dragging him through the door and into the halls with Clint at their heels, "Enough of your pointless banter, we have a more dire situation at hand!"

"Thor what did they do to you?" asked Clint

"Princess here got his panties in a twist because they're not giving him the time of day."

"Knowing their positions, they should!"

Tony's gaze travelled to his feet being dragged across the floor to Thor's face in confusion, "Clarify for the class if you would."

"Aha!" belted Thor, "You shall see for yourself!" Thor then proceeded to kick down the door of one of the new Avengers room and unceremoniously made his way in. "You there, I have brought your Lord of the Land as you so kindly suggested."

The residents of the room lazily glanced at their company.

The two male youths in question looked no older than 18, one had jet black hair and dazzling sea green eyes, while the other had blonde hair and striking electric blue eyes. Both of them were lounging on a bed. The blonde seemed to be doing paperwork of some kind, while the other was casually draped atop of him playing a black PSP while munching on a some chips half hanging out of his mouth.

"Well?" demanded Thor.

Percy purposely chewed his food slowly and said, "Dude, what's your damage?"

Thor turned his head towards Clint, "My damage?"

"He's asking you what your problem is."

"My problem! You know what you've done; the two of you are ignoring me."

Jason cleared his throat, "I'm pretty sure we already said good morning to you today."

"And I remember saying hi to you like two hours ago." added Percy.

Thor growled in frustration, "That's not what I mean _Griskas_. As you two are the sons of kings of this realm, you should therefore respond in kind to what I say."

Percy and Jason looked unimpressed before simultaneously waving their hands and saying, "Greetings Prince Thor of Asgard." before going back to what they were previously doing.

"Do you not see Man of Iron?!" Thor said while shaking Tony, "They are doing it again!"

After releasing himself from Thor, Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Look, I think you're going at this the wrong way." he gestured towards the demigods, "These guys are most likely new age royalty, and probably don't have a thousand years of etiquette drilled into them." Thinking to himself, Tony then cautiously glanced at the duo, "You guys aren't actually a thousand years old...right?"

Jason looked at Percy and he shrugged, "If we are a thousand, then we sure aged better than Thor here."

"And what is that supposed to mean _Griska_?" Thor challenged.

"Oh for the love of-! How many times do I have to tell you, I'm Roman, not Greek!"

"Don't lie to yourself man." Percy poked the back of Jason's head, "You know you wanna be a Greek."

"But I'm not."

"Yeah you are."

"I'm not Gr _rrrraaugh-_!?

Percy had suddenly shoved a handful of chips in Jason's mouth, " _Shh_ you wanna be Greek."

" _Mmphrrrrgh_!"

" _Shh_!" he shushed.

Jason groaned and exhaled through his nose in defeat. He swallowed his mouthful and looked at Thor, "Look Thor, it's not like I don't wanna spar. I just don't wanna spar with you; our respective pantheons might argue over who wins or loses."

Thor puffed out his chest in vigor, "It would only be a friendly spar I assure you! You have my word that there will be no consequences should I lose. I would make a valuable training partner."

Jason mulled over his words, "I don't know. Besides, I already have Percy here to keep me on my toes." To emphasize his point, he slapped Percy's backside in acknowledgement. "I'm gonna stick with him."

Thor's eyebrows furrowed, "So what you are saying is that because the Son of King Poseidon is here, you do not feel a that another sparring partner is necessary?" He glanced at the raven haired demigod, "You as well?"

"Nothing personal." Percy answered.

"I see." Thor replied stoically. There was a tense silence in the room that lasted for about a minute before, without warning Thor seized Percy around his torso and tore him away from Jason.

"Pointbreak what the fuck?!"

"Hey!" Percy tried to elbow out of Thor's bearhug, "Hands off!"

"Prepare yourself." Thor muttered in his ear before sending a violent current of electricity through the Sea Prince, making him shriek in pain.

Jason was in disbelief to what he just witnessed, but was snapped out of it quickly when he saw Percy's body go limp.

His vision went **red**.

He leaped off his bed and faced Thor in a predatory crouch, "You shouldn't have done that." He said darkly.

"I had no other way to coerce you into battle Jason Grace." Keeping Percy captive in his meaty arm, he took out Mjolnir and started to spin it, "Do I have your attention now?"

Jason stretched his arm out and his golden gladius leaped from the dresser and into his waiting hands, " _Tu gravis error fecit_ _ *****_ "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Clint bravely bounded in between them, "Let's just talk this out alright? No need to whip out the weapons." He threw his head to the side to peer at the hallway, "Ah ha ha, Nat! Nat?! I could use your skills of persuasion here!"

It was then coincidently that Steve, Natasha, and Bruce were returning to their respective rooms after a training session. The group turned their heads and could almost feel the rising tension; Steve took the initiative and approached them cautiously,

"What's going on here?" he did a double take when he saw Percy unconscious in Thor's arm, he put two and two together when he saw the hostile look in Jason's eyes, "Thor, what did you do?"

Thor's lip curled in a smirk, "I just gave young Jason here incentive." he cradled Percy closer to stress his point.

Bruce paled and began to take deep breaths.

Natasha looked at the Asgardian in the eye, "Thor, you do realize that you just taunted another ancient pantheon." She then glared at him, "Which could potentially cause intergalactic conflict."

Thor's grin only brazened, "I'll take my chances." and he crashed through the windows with Percy.

Steve ran towards the shattered window, "Thor!" he looked around and saw him going up onto the roof, "Damn!" he cursed and looked back at his team, "We need to go after him."

"Don't have to tell me twice." snarled Jason, he was making his way towards the window before being halted by a firm hand.

"Jason, let's stop and think for a moment-

Jason shook Steve's hand off roughly, "Don't have to. He hurt my bro, that's all I need to know." and with that he launched himself out the windows and to the roof.

Tony watched as his teammates were discussing how to handle their current predicament and sighed. He glanced back down at his hand and wondered if he should just go back and refill his glass. As he made his way towards the door he saw the abandoned PSP on the floor and thought about the aquatic Avenger and his tendency to slack off (much like himself actually), his fearlessness, and his genuine smile…. Tony groaned, quite audibly, and barked,

"Alright team let's do some damage control."

o0•0•0o

"Have at thee!" Jason rolled out of the way in time just as Thor's hammer nearly made contact with his ribcage, "Strike me you fiend!"

The Son of Jupiter grunted to a stop and glared at his opponent, his gladius, now a javelin, was clutched tightly in his hand, "Just you wait Asgardian…" he muttered. He looked around to see if there was any water nearby; if he could just splash some on Percy-

"Never take your eyes off the enemy!".

"Enemy?!" Jason exclaimed, "We're supposed to be teammates, you're the crazy guy who went rogue and attacked his comrade!" Lightning was cackling around his form by instinct, but he quickly snubbed it out, knowing that using electrokinesis was pointless against another wielder; especially since Percy was in the direct line of fire. He rushed at Thor, aiming his spear tip to his throat, but backed off immediately when Percy was placed in between them.

"Put him down!" the Roman demanded.

"And what? Have you revive him?" Thor scoffed, "I will give you no such opportunity."

Jason was about to retort back be he suddenly had an idea. Taking inspiration from Percy, he took a deep breath and hoped his plan would work, "Oh, I get it. You're afraid."

That made Thor pause, "Me afraid? What nonsense do you speak of?"

Jason summoned winds and flew above Thor, "You know you can't beat me, so you took Percy as collateral."

An ugly puce was making its way onto Thor's face, "You dare-

"Hey everybody I'm Thor and I can't win without a hostage!" Jason spin in the air with a hand delicately placed on his forehead, "Ah, woe is me, for I cannot do anything without a handicap~" The skies above were starting to darken and Jason mentally facepalmed, _'Why look for water when I can make it fall from the sky?'_

"Silence you fool!" bellowed Thor. He dropped his cargo and rushed at the Roman. Jason winced as he saw Percy hit the ground, luckily though, Thor had released him before taking off into the air.

Jason eyes widened in surprise when he saw Thor charge Mjolnir with electricity, "Whoa!" he barely managed to dodge, "What are you doing?"

"You will witness my power and how much you have erred!" he doubled back almost instantly and let out a war cry.

Jason had no time to think and instinctively held his bare arms up, he clenched his eyes shut and braced for impact. When Mjolnir made contact with his forearms, he didn't hear a stomach churning crunch or feel the agonizing sting of shattered bone, instead, he felt an almost gentle nudge coming from the crackling hammer. He blinked his eyes open in surprise to see a look of stern concentration on Thor's face.

"...Thor?" the Asgardian pushed against his forearms again, prompting Jason's own electricity to surface and dance around his body, "What are you doing?"

A sudden bang had brought their attention towards the roof doors, laying in an impromptu dogpile was the rest of the Avengers.

After a few elbow shoves, Tony managed to wedge his head between Steve's thigh and and Clint's shoulder, "BAH! -We're here!" he looked around groggily, "Where's Ocean Spray?"

"He's over there." after rolling herself out of the chaos Natasha sprinted towards the unconscious demigod and started to check his vitals. "He's breathing okay."

The lightning wielders stared at one another and after a moment, both shared a look of understanding; they sprung apart and readied their stances.

"That's enough." commanded Steve, "Both of you are to stand down now."

"I must regretfully decline your offer."

"That wasn't an offer Thor!"

"Sorry Steve, it's the same for me." Jason breathed deeply and the lightning increased around his form. "I gotta admit, Thor got me curious now." he smirked at the Asgardian, "You feeling the same?"

"Aye."

Tony caught on and facepalmed in defeat, "Alright, alright. Just don't do anything permanent." he grabbed a protesting Steve by the elbow, "Come on, let the kids duke it out."

The sky darkened to a dark grey as the combatants faced off a final time.

"You really wanna do this? I'll give you one last chance to back down."

Thor let out a hearty laugh, "You speak as though you'd actually offer me one...which you won't."

"Damn right."

With that said, the two of them charged up to their maximum output. After a heartbeat of silence, they both fired their electric blasts.

o0•0•0o

" _Ahhhhrrrrhaaaaaguh_ \- have you no heart!?" wailed Thor.

"Only for those who're deserving...and you guys are idiots." declared Bruce.

"Now, now Bruce. I think these numbskulls have learned their lesson." chided Natasha as she applied alcohol to a squirming Jason's cheek.

"Aaaaah." whimpered said demigod, "Please stop."

Natasha tightened her grip on his wrist, "But then you won't get better." she replied sweetly, while adding more alcohol to a cotton pad, "We don't want that do we?"

Teary eyed, Jason shook his head meekly, "N-no…"

"Then stay still." she took a look at his back, "Oh dear, looks like I placed your bandage on crooked." she then mercilessly ripped said bandage from his tender back.

 _ **…...!**_

Jason Grace would forever deny ever making such an unmanly sound.

Steve shook his head in silent mirth and walked towards Tony and Clint; the former was crouched next to the other who was laying the ground.

"Man up soldier, it was your decision to let them go at each other."

"I know." Pouted the billionaire, "But they demolished the entire roof and my tower is down one story."

"Lighten up." said Clint while poking his ribs, "Playing dead is Percy's job."

Steve blinked comically, "...When _are_ we going to wake him up?"

"Now's a good a time as ever." called Jason from the other side of the room. Getting up he hobbled to where the Sea Prince was, he peered down and observed his bro.

Percy's cheeks were dusted a light rosy pink and his mouth was slightly open, his hair was sticking up wildly, and his limbs were tucked into himself in a fetal position. Other than smelling a bit like burnt demigod, he was completely fine.

Jason smiled lightly, Percy had been going back and forth between the camps delegating new expansions and relations; he had been sleep deprived as of late and was glad he decided to let him catch up on some z's. He put his hand on his shoulder and tried rousing him.

"Hey, wake up."

"..."

"Percy, bro wake up."

"..."

"Percy!"

"...tell my dad I'll meet Bessie there Tuesday…"

"What the?" Jason stared at Percy and had to hold back a laugh at his drowsy nonsense, "Dude get up!" he was shaking him back and forth until an evil idea came to mind. Smiling wickedly he whispered, "Hey, I heard Triton raided your room and ate your stash of pickle flavored sardine chips."

The reaction was instantaneous.

Percy had bolted upright and shouted, "HE DID WHAT?!" he looked around wildly, "Wait till I get my hands on-!

He stopped mid rant when he Jason on the floor in tears. He blinked in confusion and cleared his throat, "Uh, what happened?" he groaned and placed his palm on his skull, "And why does

Steve approached the confused demigod and pat his back, "Let me do the talking here." After relaying the chain of events to him, Percy cast an ominous look in Thor's direction. The Asgardian gulped audibly.

"Ah, I believe the appropriate saying in this situation would be uh, let us put this behind us and bury the hatchet?"

Percy continued his deadpan stare.

"...let bygones be bygones?"

"Ah hah, yeah I don't think so." he stood up and cracked his knuckles in a threatening manner and smiled sinisterly, "You're gonna find out exactly what it means to have beef with the Son of the Sea God."

Thor _eep'd!_ and took refuge behind Bruce.

Percy chuckled and made his way back to Jason, "So, how'd you win?"

Jason grinned, "Told him his fly was undone." he snorted, "You should've seen his face!"

"Now _that_ was funny." added Tony, "I couldn't risk ever forgetting the scandalized look on Goldilocks face; I had JARVIS capture the whole thing."

"Sweet!"

"Now see here Man of Iron-!

A loud bang cut Thor's protests

"THE FUCK HAPPENED UP HERE?"

Everyone had paused rather comically to face the loud intrusion. Standing the in doorway of the main floor was Nick Fury, breathing heavily with rage.

"Do you have any idea what kind of panic you've caused!?"

There was complete silence in the room until Percy broke it,

"Thor did it."

"What!?"

 **The end! (I dunno, I might add to this later…)**

 ***A Latin google translation meaning "You've made a grave error" - I do not speak latin, blame google if I got it wrong.**

 **Let me know what your thoughts are in the reveiws!**

 **And again, Happy Belated Birthday** **Myridia5632**

 _Loveandhugs from me!~DF_


	2. This Tension Though

This Tension Though

 ***slides into panel on knees* How goes it people?**

 **When I first posted this fic, it was only supposed to be a birthday gift for a fellow writer here on FF. I was curious one afternoon and went to see how the oneshot was doing, and to my surprise...** _ **HOLYSHIT46FOLLOWSAND71FAVS?!**_ ***FAINTS***

 **Here's the deal: I would absolutely LOVE to keep writing these oneshots for you but, I'M OUT OF IDEAS! If you'd like me to continue this 'series' then I ask that you lovely people to send me prompts! Throw them at me or something because I really want to continue!**

 **All I ask is that they have no romance; I mean, I could hint to it, but that's as far as I'm comfortable going. The romance genre is srsly not my forte...I'd make you cry...in pain…**

 **So in the meantime I'm gonna give you this mini oneshot that I literally pulled out of my ass during work *sweatdrops and nervous laughter* WHICH I'M NOT AT RIGHT NOW I SWEAR! *runs***

 **I do believe a disclaimer is in order:** **DearlyFictitious** **does not own the Percy Jackson series or anything Marvel related. This was written purely for entertainment and no money was made off this.**

 **Warning, this is not beta'd.**

Steve was uncharacteristically slouched over the breakfast table trying to stare his bowl of oatmeal into submission. He found out they'd run out of strawberry cream and only had peaches and cream left.

Strawberry cream was his favorite.

But this was only a small portion as to why he was so irate that morning. Tony and Bruce had been playing in the labs for five consecutive days working on who knows what and making an absolute ruckus during the night. At first he thought that they were under attack and he'd charged into the 3rd lab only to see Tony laughing his rear off at something mundane and Bruce smiling wide eyed and full of carefree wonder. He found that he didn't have the heart to break up their fun and allowed them to continue their experiments. He thought to himself that it was worth losing a few nights a sleep.

If only the rest of the team agreed with him.

At first the others had stuffed their ears with plugs or wax, but he was quick to scold them that they wouldn't be able to hear any alarms go off if the world was in trouble. So with scowls thrown in his direction, he confiscated all of the ear protection and set off the play peacemaker. It wasn't all that hard, he could settle most verbal disputes, but the most difficult hurdle was playing babysitter and keeping the others from attacking each other. The boys were by far the worst off and most definitely _not_ taking it well. Said boys were currently behind Steve laying on opposite sides of the plush couch just staring off into nothing, and creepily if he may add.

Just this week alone, he'd been drenched and electrocuted by them no less than seventeen times. Jason kept pestering him with half coherency on letting him tell the 'Science Bros' to _shut the eff up_. He even had Percy asking if he could go home to his Father's place, and Steve was relieved that he had redirected him to Fury for the veto; in a fit of petulance, Percy had burst all the pipes on that floor and told Fury with his back turned to _try and touch me Blinky and I'll flood all of SHIELD HQ._

Suffice to say that it took a shit ton of willpower on Fury's part not to snap the Sea Prince's neck on the spot, but fortunately for him, the Director was on Steve's side on maintaining the peace and agreed that Banner really needed all the happy time he could get.

Percy was twirling his pen rapidly between his fingers and jittering his knee, while Jason had half of his body hanging off the armrest and was working on a way to drill a hole into the ground with his mind. Steve mused that is was a small mercy that the only people that didn't set them off was each other, so he thought it best to keep them together for the time being.

Thor on the other hand was no such exception to their ire.

Well, sorta, at least not in the demiteen's case. For some ungodly reason he was immune to the loud thunderous noises coming from the labs and proving so by loudly stomping into the kitchen and belting out,

"Steve! What do you think Bruce and Tony are working on down there in their caves?"

Steve winced at his volume, "I'm not sure. Probably something to revolutionize today's modern tech?"

"Ha! Yes, that would be a feat indeed." Thor agreed. He looked around and spotted the surly teenagers. Steve felt like a block of lead had suddenly made its home in his stomach when he saw him march towards them. He had miraculously keep them apart from each other and was now about to witness what would happen upon contact.

"It's showtime." muttered a voice underneath the table.

Steve nearly fell out of his seat when he saw it was Clint lying beside the table legs.

"What on earth are you doing there?"

"Thought I could catch some z's under here." he craned his head towards the inevitable eruption in the living room and heard his spine crack in various places, "Well, I thought it was a good idea at the time." he groaned.

"I've got to stop this." Steve was about the leap into action but was halted by an iron like grip on his ankle. He stared dead into the crazed eyes of the archer.

"Don't you dare ruin the show; been waiting for this all week."

He was about to try and kick him off but then saw that he was too late, "Oh no…" Thor had plonked himself between the demigods and launched them both into the air. He saw them hit the floor with dull thuds and flinched at the venom in their eyes.

"You two are far too thin, how do you expect to ever become proper warriors when you neglect your nutrition and allow yourselves to become waif-like?" he grabbed Percy's wrist and chortled, "Tis a shame indeed."

Steve sweatdropped. Compared to the Asgardian's wrist, anyone's would pale in comparison, even his own.

Percy jerked his hand away, "It's called being lean jackass."

But Thor, callous as ever, could just not take a hint, "Don't you worry _Griskas_ , with my experience, I'll be the one to guide you, and someday you may call yourselves warriors."

And to everyone's surprise, it was Jason who snapped and clotheslined Thor to the ground unconscious.

Jason stood over the fallen Asgardian and smirked, "Who's an experienced fighter now?" he then joined Percy into beating the living punching bag.

 **o0** •In Lab No.4• **0o**

Bruce looked over and saw Tony frowning.

"What's the matter Tony?"

Tony slammed his power drill onto the table, "It's just that those guys upstairs are so loud!" he clicked his tongue, "I swear, some people just have no consideration for others."

 **Lol, I almost wanted to sock Tony in the face after writing that. XD**

 **I'd like to take time and thank the lovely people who left reviews:** **Personofmanythings** **,** **prince of the seas** **,** **Nick Write** **,** **Raxacoricofallapatoreous** **,** **ChewRooHippo** **,** **Dragonette716** **,** **StyxxsOmega** **,** **Kurosaki Yukia** **, and guest reviewers:** **Guest** **(s) and** **Moon** **. Thanks guys!**

 **Remember to Review and** **SEND ME PROMPTS** **!**

 _ **~Loveandhugs from me! DF**_


	3. It's Cause He's An Airhead

It's 'Cause He's an Airhead

 ***stumbles through doorway* Hey everybody! TEN THOUSAND APOLOGIES FOR THE LONG WAIT! I had some serious adult stuff to take care of, including my health. Some of you aren't aware, but I have a heart condition and I will ALWAYS prioritize that over anything else. Stress makes is worse, but your reviews/follows/favs never failed to put a smile to my face...thank you.**

 **Nyaaa! Thanks so much for the prompts! I can't promise to use all of them, as I have the right to veto, but I'll try my best to incorporate and use them to the best of my ability. So far your ideas have been great! It seems that the demiteens and Thor are a popular trio so they'll be in the spotlight again for future oneshots.**

 **I'd like to state right now that I'm only versed in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and even then I will most likely make mistakes, so I ask that you hold back your tomatoes and pitchforks when I bullshit something to make the oneshot more interesting. This is fanfiction after all, the realm of the anything possible. I'm also gonna make the occasional OC to use as villains as I don't think I'll be able to do the legit ones any justice unless I do my homework on them...which I will do eventually.**

 **Please read AN at bottom for an important question regarding Hero Names!**

 **I do believe a disclaimer is in order: DearlyFictitious does not own the Percy Jackson series or anything Marvel related. This was written purely for entertainment and no money was made off this.**

 **Warning, no one has proofread anything I've written.**

 **I'd like to take the time to thank the following who reviewed Chapter 2: _Alex Focker_ , _Raxacoricofallapatoreous, Dragonette716, CharlotteHarrison, YouMissedMeRight, Theytoldmetosignup, NightStar33, 10-lanterns-and-a-dreamcatcher, thosedamolympians,_ and guest(s): _Blue Cookies_ and _Miyu._**

Jason peeked up from his sprawled position on his beach towel and looked towards the glistening horizon. The team was at Montauk currently enjoying a rare weekend off and Percy was the first to suggest this location. Tony had booked a really nice resort a couple miles from the shoreline while Percy opted to stay in his family's cabin. Jason didn't want to leave him all by his lonesome, so he volunteered to stay with him in the homely cabin and the other was all smiles at the arrangement.

It was surprisingly Natasha's idea to take some time off and at first Steve had been a bit hesitant about the idea, but all it took was a whisper in Tony's direction and it virtually became law. It was actually quite hilarious when they tried to haul the reluctant super soldier onto the quinjet, and it was a sturdy boot to the rear from Natasha that finally got him settled in his seat.

Jason snorted at the memory and flipped himself over on his stomach and saw the Son of Poseidon sitting right in the surf surrounded by all sorts of marine life, the most noticeable being the large vibrant Hippocampus nestled right behind him. If he remembered correctly, that one's name was Rainshine?

"Hey Jason wanna join me over here? Rainbow wants to say hi." Percy hollered.

"Sure, but what about that sea turtle next to you?" He stared wearily at the turtle next to him, "Does he bite?" he approached cautiously and pet Rainbow's luxurious mane.

Percy snorted, "Squirt wouldn't bite anyone."

"Wait, who won't bite?" the demigods turned and saw the rest of the team join them. Tony was in the lead, "I don't see remember anyone else being here."

Jason approached and pointed to the following, "I think he meant the sea turtle."

Clint jumped back in shock, "Nuh uh! No way, I don't trust those snappers."

Thor let out bark of laughter, "How could such a foe best you?" he went over to inspect the three foot sea turtle, "Truly you jest, 'tis only a small creature." They all, sans Percy, flinched back when the turtle started to hiss.

"...Aquadude why did it hiss?"

Percy pat the turtle's head, "He's still growing and he'll reach around five feet when he's an adult." After a pause he added, "Oh yeah, he says, and I quote, 'At least I don't have a gnarly looking face like yours' and yes Thor that was directed at you."

Thor reared back, thoroughly offended.

"You can talk to it? Them?" Steve asked gesturing to the other marine life swimming around Percy's submerged bottom half.

"Yup."

"But you eat fish!"

An annoyed expression made its way onto his face, "Shrimp are annoying as hades, plus there's only one way to silence a gossip loving tuna."

"Wow, that's surprisingly dark for you."

Percy shrugged at his fellow demigod, "Hey man, you gotta do what you gotta do and sometimes you need to spoil yourself with some tasty roosterfish."

Natasha kicked the surf and splashed everyone, "Can we do what we came here to do and not talk about fish?"

Clint perked up, "Oh yeah, you two," he pointed to the demiteens, "Are gonna go against us in some good ol' fashioned water games!"

Percy lifted an eyebrow, "Uh, Son of the Sea God here. I mean, it's practically cheating."

"But surely, Son of Poseidon, you are able to participate without the aid of your heritage?" Thor said challengingly.

Jason saw the tell tale gleam of excitement in Percy's eyes, "You should worry more about yourself pal, I'd still cream all of you even without using my powers."

Natasha crouched down and met him at eye level, "Oh, it's on."

 **o0• _Some time later because no one bothered to keep track_ •0o**

After multiple matches of chicken, volleyball, marco polo, and scavenger hunt, the majority of the group had called it quits and were watching those still participating in the games from underneath a large umbrella on the shore. Jason, Percy, Natasha, and Thor's heads were submerged and currently in their seventh round of breath holding. The results were more than a little surprising.

Clint snickered in his hand when he saw Natasha's head rise first, "This was always her weakest point in training."

"Still not bad, she's holding her own pretty well out there." commented Bruce.

Steve hummed in agreement, "I still find it odd though, about who's not the winner."

"I for one, am disappointed." Tony shook his head in mock displeasure, "Really thought Sealegs had this one in the bag."

Steve's eyebrow perked, "How many names are you going to go through with those boys?"

"Until I find one that fits," Tony shrugged, "Ooh! Here come the others." he jabbed his finger excitedly towards that water.

Rising out of the water in third place was Thor, who was shortly followed by-

"GAH! REMATCH!" demanded a very salty **{that pun was so intended XD}** sea demigod after he surfaced.

Jason's head quickly emerged after the rush of bubbles of telltale laughter, "Perce give it up already!"

"Hades no." Percy practically growled. He swam until his and Jason's noses were touching, "RE-MATCH."

Jason's grin only stretched further across his face, "I could keep this up all day."

"Boys, enough." both teens turned to face an amused Natasha, "I'm going to call it quits, for all of us."

"I stand with Lady Natasha on this." agreed Thor.

After an internal struggle, Percy deflated and backed away from Jason, "Fine."

"Where you going man?" Jason asked as he watched Percy swim farther away.

Percy ran a hand through his dark locks, "Gonna think of an excuse I can pull out of my ass if Dad ever finds out about this."

"He's not going to get angry, is he?" he asked slightly worried.

"Naw, probably not. If anything, I'll never hear the end of it if Triton finds out."

"Are you referring to your godly brother Perseus?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

Thor's demeanor suddenly turned sheepish, "Would you kindly let him know that I, Thor Odinson, request an audience with him."

"What for?"

"Tis regretful, but I owe him a long overdue apology."

Percy's eyebrow rose in interest, "I didn't know you'd met my brother."

Thor stepped out of the surf and gestured vaguely with his hand, "Yes, we spoke once, many years ago."

"Just once?"

"Yes."

Percy casually laid on top of the gentle surf on his stomach and placed his chin in his hands, "What'd ya say to piss him off?"

"..."

"Oh, now I'm curious!"

"..."

"Your silence is very telling!" chided Bruce from the side.

At this point, the whole team was listening with rapt attention and Thor gave in slightly under peer pressure.

"I was simply trying my hand at friendly conversation! I was being utmost polite and courteous until…"

"Until what?" Jason poked the red faced Norse demigod's side, "You gotta finish it now!"

"I have said enough!" he summoned Mjolnir and started to laugh nervously, "Ah! I believe I hear my dear mother calling me! _Ibidtheegoodday_!" he exclaimed and launched himself in the heavens.

Tony blinked, "Well that was rude."

 **o0• _Some hours later at sundown_ •0o**

"Clint, I told you to put some sunscreen on."

"Tasha stop poking me! Why must you enjoy my pain?!"

"Break it up you two." scolded Steve.

"You tell 'em dad."

" _Tony_ …"

"Lighten up spangles." Tony clapped Steve's shoulder, "We all had a good day today."

The super soldier relaxed his posture and smiled gently, "I suppose you're right; today was rather fun." He looked to the horizon and settled his gaze on the surf where two teenagers basked in the orange glow of the sleeping sun.

"That can't be good for their eyesight." commented Tony.

"It most certainly isn't." muttered Bruce. He cupped his hands over his mouth and hollered, "You're going to burn your retinas out if you keep looking directly at the sun you two!"

Jason flopped his head backwards, "We're just trying to see if we can spot my brother!"

Percy grinned, "Yeah, my cousin Thalia said that he sometimes drives that chariot half asleep and we could see the sun wiggle."

"I heard that he almost crashed into the Egyptian Sphinx last week."

"No way." Percy snorted, "Look there he is! You can see his head drooping!"

Try as he may, and against his better judgement, Steve failed to see what had the demiteens rolling around the sand in laughter.

Apparently Tony failed as well because he was rubbing his eyes and muttering, "And now I see dots…" after blinking them away he called out to them one last time, "Okay we're heading back now. See you two tomorrow!"

"Bye!" they managed to gasp out in unison.

Steve shook his head fondly and trudged up the sand dune. Perhaps taking a day or two off to relax and hear the waves crashing against the rocks wasn't a bad thing after all. He caught sight of all his team members smiling laughing together; it did his heart good to see them this way. Just as he was about to board the dune buggy that'd take them back to the resort, he angled his head back to catch one last glimpse of the youngest Avengers playfully splashing each other with sea water.

And if he thought he saw the sun wobble a bit in the sky? Well, he wouldn't dwell on it too much.

 **Aaaaand CUT!**

 **Thanks so much for all of you guys sticking around and reviewing! I wanna give a shout out to _Raxacoricofallapatoreous_ for the prompt and a very extra special thank you to _Theytoldmetosignup_ for the moral support through my depression :)**

 **And yeah, Jason totes cheated lol.**

 **HERO NAMES!**

 **Okay! I have a few ideas of what I wanna name the demiteens but I want your input as well so leave your ideas and prompts in the reviews and we'll see you next time!**

 _But honestly guys, thank you. DF_


	4. Respect the RainbowPropeller Hat of Doom

**Respect the Rainbow Propeller Hat of Doom**

 **SUP BITCHES?!**

… **.I'm just kidding. How's it going my peeps, I'm coming at ya with content fresh off the press!**

 **I just noticed that we have a whopping 137 Favs and 126 Follows for this fic and it made me so super** _ **FRICKIN**_ **happy that I was in a mood to type!**

 **I like to thank the following for leaving a review:** _ **Percy-Jackson2004, Raxacoricofallapatoreous, Kurosaki Yukia, brookeyy14, CRUDEN, and Dragonette718.**_

 **I love talking with and receiving feedback from my readers :)** _ **Thank you.**_

 **I do believe a disclaimer is in order:** **DearlyFictitious** **does not own the Percy Jackson series or anything Marvel related. This was written purely for entertainment and no money was made off this.**

 **The following storyline was brought to you by three hours of sleep and 2 pots of Highlander Grogg coffee. Lol this also wasn't proofread, like, at all so #NOFILTER!**

Bruce Banner took a sip from his chamomile tea and inhaled it's sweet notes with pleasure. So far today had been a good day. He woke up at seven A.M. to a lovely plate of raspberry stuffed french toast, went on a light morning jog in the indoor gym, spoiled himself with a nice long bathtub soak, and managed to solve another pesky equation!

This morning had definitely been a good start, a nice and very welcome change from his past starts. He took in the scene before him and smiled faintly, listening in to the wonderful sounds of agony and humiliation.

" _Aaaaauuugh!_ "

Yup. Just another day of team building exercises.

Clint Barton stood on a platform with his chest puffed out, geared up in bright red 1980's gym teacher shorts, complete with long white crew socks, eyeing his victims underneath the brim of his hat.

"Stark! Drop and give me eighty !"

"Oh c'mon!" he wheezed out, "I just did thirty chin ups!"

"No sass from you today mister!" he jumped off the platform and planted his feet between Tony's shoulder blades, making him eat floor, "Push ups!"

" _Hrrrggghhh_ "

He zeroed in on a red faced Jason, "Grace! There's nothing amazing about those splits of yours, go lower!"

Jason trembled a foot off the ground, sparks danced across his clammy skin from the strain, "You gotta be kidding me, my scrotum is screaming at me right now."

"No excuses boy, drop it like it's hot!"

The Son of Jupiter whimpered and looked ready to cry.

Bruce was trying his best to smother his laughter behind his hand, but it was no use. This was definitely his favorite day of the month.

Drill Sergeant.

The team had their usual regulatory group exercises weekly, but they all agreed that sometimes you just needed to push others past their limits and let your sadistic side run loose.

The idea came from constant bickering during the specialty drills where they'd focus on their fields of expertise; they'd argue back and forth and how to improve their special killer moves in the best way possible and end up in fist fights with one another.

Tired of the constant interruptions during their exercises, Steve had them all get together and resolve this issue in the living room one night. It was Tony who suggested that once a month one of them would play the role of drill sergeant and dictate the hour. The vote was unanimous and it had started out quite tame, the golden rule was that whatever happened during that hour, stayed in the that hour; absolutely no grudges allowed outside of the drill.

Well, Natasha found a loophole...the golden rule stated 'no grudges outside of the hour' so, what would happen once they revisited that hour next month?

The grudges came back with a vengeance and reincarnated within the next person playing the role of drill sergeant.

Somewhere along the line, it stopped being an improvement exercise and warped into a full on sadism flex.

This month was Clint's turn, and Bruce, like every other month, was glad that he was exclusively excluded from this activity.

Said archer marched towards Natasha, who was currently doing a one-handed handstand while balancing a stack of weighted discus' on her feet, and tsk'd at her dismal target practice.

"Romanoff! You call that a headshot?" he taunted while poking her ribcage.

The gun in her shaking hand twitched in his direction, "Maybe if you stood in front of the target I'd have better luck."

" I could shoot that target dead ten times over with my head up my ass!"

"That can be arranged." she growled.

The archer stood over her pompously, "Exsqueeze me? Who's wearing the hat here? That's right, I AM!"

Oh yeah, the drill sergeant also had to wear a rainbow propeller hat in order to assert their dominance. If you asked any of them when and why that tradition started, none of them could ever hope to give you an answer.

At that moment a loud thud sounded from the other side of the room and two squawks of pain could be heard from a tangle of limbs.

"I blame you Thor." Steve wheezed in between gulps of air, his forehead pressed deep into the yoga mat, "Did you have to keep your shoes on?"

"T'was your unsteady legs that brought us this misfortune." Thor hissed underneath his breath.

The buff blondes had attempted and failed a yoga boat pose and somehow a foot from each of their poses slipped in between their legs and heel drop kicked each other in the crotch.

Clint skipped over and placed his hands on his hips, "C'mon ladies! Yoga can't be that hard."

Both heros on the floor were unwilling to admit it, but even being at the pinnacle of strength and fitness, their solid bodies were as malleable as an iron post.

"Clint." Steve tried to reason, "Perhaps we could try another pose-

" **NAY!** " blurted Thor, his deep voice a few octaves higher than usual, " _We shall suCCEED AND CONQUER THIS STANCE!_ " he then grabbed a miserable Steve by his highlighter leggings and hauled him back onto the mat.

Clint stood back and observed his work. An evil smile graced his face as he watched Tony struggling on his 28th push up; last month the stupid billionaire made him answer trivia while target practicing and every time he answered wrong a ' _light'_ shock would course throughout his body. By the end of the exercise he was a twitching mess!

He walked over an knelt next to Tony, "Hey Stark, you know what'd make this better?"

After completing his 30th push up, he blinked the sweat out of his eyed and growled, " _Oh_ , do tell Tweety."

Without breaking eye contact, he called Jason over, "Hey Grace c'mere a sec!"

Hobbling over, Jason collapsed on his butt with his legs tucked under and squeaked out, "What now?"

"You can take a breather on those splits." he took sick pleasure watching his hopeful expression fall at his next sentence, "You can help Tony here instead! For every second he takes too long on his push up you'll have to do ten squats."

"Gods no…" his legs were already on fire!

Tony gulped at the murderous expression directed at him from the young Sky Prince.

The archer walked away cackling at the sound of Jason's shouting and sauntered towards the other demigod in the room.

"Jackson!" he barked, "You trying to jump rope with that silly string?!"

Startled, the water in the Sea Prince's hand lost its shape and splattered everywhere.

"Percy!" complained Natasha from the other side of the room.

"Blame Clint!" He narrowed his eyes in the archer's direction, "You need something, gymshorts?"

Proudly, Clint hiked up his bright red shorts and belted out his order, "Get into position."

Percy groaned, but did as he was told.

He lifted the water from the floor and nearby jugs and formed a sphere in his palm. His eyes bore holes into Clint's figure as he waited silently for further instruction. The smirk on Clint's face was nearly enough to break his already wavering patience.

Bruce saw the impending disaster and wisely made his way out of the room.

"Alrighty then." he prowled around him, assessing his stance to some unknown form, "From the top."

Giving him the stink-eye, Percy did as he was instructed and started to twirl the massive water whip around in a circle. "How's this Mr. Bossy?"

"Too limp, go faster."

He went faster.

"More pizzazz!"

He added more 'pizzazz'.

"I wanna see you _nae nae_ that water whip you hear me!"

Percy fell over in exasperation, the water in his fist losing form and splattering around him, "The _hades_ does that even mean!?"

"The fuck if I know!" he snorted, "Alls I know is that it looked like shit. Do it again!"

He finally stopped in front of Percy just as he looked at though he would explode, "Stop waving it around like a sissy and whip it like you goddamn mean it."

The look on the demiteen's face could've curdled milk, " _You_ _son of a-_

"WHIP IT!"

Whatever composure Percy had left completely evaporated and with an incomprehensible war cry the whip in his hand had collected all the surrounding liquids, from the water pipes to the sports drinks in bottles, and formed a massive water cyclone!

Steve, in the middle of attempting a super soldier pose**, paled when he saw the massive structure, "Holy…"

"Is this a challenge?!" demanded Thor.

"Clint you idiot!" wailed Natasha

"Perseus Achilles Jackson don't you dare!" shrieked Tony.

"Dude!"

" _ASDFJKLFAFLFSA;FLJLAF!"_

And with a mighty heave, the Sea Prince unleashed his icy funnel of doom on the inhabitants of the room, and Clint was the unfortunate soul front and center.

He stood there dumbfounded as it approached him,

" _Oh, mama._ "

 **o0•** _LineBreak!_ • **0o**

From the safety of the landing above the gym, Bruce whipped out his phone as the doors of the room flew off their hinges and released its contents.

First out the doors atop of a foam platform was Tony who's hand was outstretched towards a drowning Jason.

"Sparkles! Grab onto me and don't let go!"

"Why on earth would I let go?!"

And like that they continued down the hallway.

Next was Thor who was swimming downstream with vigor while Natasha clutched his back for dear life. "Ha! Take that treacherous waters! I wilL OVERPOWER YOU!"

"Focus on the swimming meathead!" reprimanded the spy.

Following closely after was Steve who had a death grip on a yoga ball muttering, " _IpledgealleigancetotheflagoftheUnitedStatesofAmericaandtotheRepub-"_

Last but not least came Percy who was using Clint as a surfboard, making sure to bump into every single wall and object on the way out, "How do you like me now?!" he bellowed with his fists in the air, "SURFS UP!"

Percy's five minute thrillride of terror included, but was not limited, to wall bashing, furniture hopping, stair sliding, head ducking, flickering lights, and screaming; the whole team's final destination was the main lounge where Bruce, waiting patiently, had somehow known they'd end up there.

After a moment of deathly silence, Steve was the first to recover and greedily gulped air into his battered lungs,

"JUMPING JEHOSHAPHAT!" he exclaimed, "Is everyone alright?!"

"Define alright." grumbled Natasha next to a delirious Thor. "How you doing over there Tony?"

"Just peachy." he moaned back in pain, "It's not as though I just shaved ten goddamn years off my lifespan!"

While the adults in the room were doing self assessments, Jason waded through the shallow water and stopped in front of his fellow demiteen who was sitting cross legged on the surface of the steadily draining water.

With shaking limbs, he got on all fours to look him straight in the eyes, "Percy...what in the _actual fuck_?" he demanded.

Looking quite embarrassed, the Sea Prince scratched the back of his annoyingly dry head and said, "Yeah...I might've gotten a bit carried away."

"You don't say?" the Sky Prince quipped back sarcastically.

A heartbeat of tense silence passed and Percy sighed heavily, "You okay man?"

One look into those Baby Seal Eyes™ and Jason suddenly couldn't find it in him to stay mad at his bro anymore, "Yeah, I'll live." he glanced over to the other Avengers, "Tony's gonna give you _hades_ the next time he's the Drill Sergeant though."

Percy paled, "I am so dead."

Just as the team gathered their bearings, Steve did a head count and started to panic.

"Where's Clin-

" _Kyaaaaaaaaaah!_ Tony why is there a dead body in the hallway?!" screamed Pepper.

Tony facepalmed, "Found him."

 **The the sea is rebellious and doesn't like to be tamed Clint.**

 **Lol don't worry folks, Clint's not dead! He's just not very responsive right now... or breathing…...okay, maybe someone needs to perform some CPR asap!**

 **Ahem! Anyways, this chapter was so much fun to write and I hope you peeps enjoy it! And yeah, that ** Super soldier ** pose? Look it up, it's real and I couldn't resist using it :D**

 **But for real though, I need help with Percy and Jason's Hero names! Otherwise I'm gonna give 'em something only half fitting! And at this point Tony's gonna end up giving them their names!**

 **Leave your suggestions and prompts in the REVIEWS and I'll see you next time!**

 **~Loveandhugs from me!** _ **DF**_


End file.
